


braiding for beginners

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even have a good time at the beach.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2020 December Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	braiding for beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> for Raz, who definitely wasn't asking for this, but should really know to be more specific with me :P

The boys were in the water, screeching and yelling at each other in some game of… something. Even hadn't really bothered figuring out what the rules were, content to stay in the shade of the tree he'd spread his and Isak's towels under, dozing lightly. Isak had only jumped into the sea for a quick dip and then joined him again, stretching out on his back, arms folded under his head, a cap sitting loosely on his head, covering his face, to block out some of the light. A little ways over Sana and Yousef were quietly talking about some book they'd both read.

Even took a deep breath, sunscreen and sea salt and the grass under their towels, and sighed happily. This was a good day.

Isak was dozing next to him, so he took the liberty of watching him, the way his skin had started to turn a little darker with all the time he was spending in the summer sun, the ink spots of his beauty marks peppered all over. Almost four years later and Isak was as beautiful to him as the first time he'd seen him.

There was a text from his mother on his phone, waiting for an answer, but for the moment he let it sit there and instead basked in the heat of the air, the company, the peaceful sort of calm that settled in his chest with every breath. Sometimes happiness was the simplest thing in the world.

He stroked a finger up over Isak's side, just to touch and maybe to see if he'd react, but as Isak continued to doze (or laze, but either way, he gave no acknowledgment of the touch), he shuffled over onto both of his elbows and reached up to comb through the hair of Isak's armpit.

That did get Isak's attention.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, and Even shrugged even though he knew Isak couldn't see him.

"Nothing in particular," he said.

Isak hummed a noise that was only part disagreeable, so Even continued as he was, twisting tiny strands in between his fingers.

"My mum wants to know if we want to come over for dinner. They're gonna barbecue," he said.

Isak Made another vague noise.

"Weren't the boys going to suggest a barbecue also?"

"I think so" Even agreed. "They're probably going to forget all about it and end up with kebabs though."

Isak snorted a quiet laugh. "Probably."

"I don't mind either," Even said, watching the strands he'd twisted into place fall apart slowly. "Or we can just go home. Whatever you'd like."

Isak hummed a little and lowered one hand to scratch at his stomach before putting it back up under his head. Even twisted some more strands and then wound them around each other in a teeny tiny braid. Grinning to himself, he reached for some more hair, doing it all over again.

"Feels weird," Isak said. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Braiding your armpit hair," Even said, grinning to himself, and then prompted, "So, dinner?"

"How about we fire up that tiny grill on the balcony? We can leave a little early, get some stuff… Barbecue sounds good but I kind of just want to chill."

"Sounds good," Even said, dropping his fingers and grinning down at the three tiny braids he'd left in Isak's armpit. Isak lifted the hat off his face and cranes his neck, huffing a laugh before lying back down.

"Weirdo."

"Love you too."

**The End**


End file.
